A Few Steps Back
by TheBritishRubberDuck
Summary: From a failed mission no one returns with no bodies found with any trace? How could some of these highly seated officors got killed in one go? The young officor Sayuri Kimiko, is sent to the world of the living with Shin Minako and Rukia Kuchiki. When she's sent there with her male compainon, is she prepared to the harsh truths she will find of the recent failed mission? Review Pls
1. Introduction

**A Few Steps Back (Bleach fan-fiction)**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Shimogamis' corpses scattered the ground. Two women were left standing. "You have done the unforgivable...You have betrayed everyone...You have left me with no choice..." The hooded woman growled as her shadow robe was whipped violently in the gale force. A smug grin that was plastered on the unknown opposite woman's face , who towered over the cloaked woman below her, faded away slowly, after hearing the small growled speech. "It's impossible...You can't do such a thing." "Tch..." The hooded woman replied spitting fresh blood on the floor," Watch me..." She placed two hands on her zanpukto, that was buried in the ground, which had cracks around where he blade was in-beaded. "Hikari," The cloaked woman chanted. Her eyes flashed a bright blinding blue. A colossal light beamed swiftly all over illuminating the gloomy area. Suddenly, three figures shadowed from sight were summoned.


	2. The Tragic News

It takes time to kick in. ^^

* * *

" Captain Yamomoto, no one survived the mission, Sir..." The messenger told the head captain. "I see..." He replied in his old gruffed voice. All of the captains' eyes widen in shock. " This is never to be attended again to," He finalised. All the Captains nodded their heads then were dismissed from their meeting. As they left the room, silence could be tasted in the air. No one spoke a word as they exited the meeting. That morning was silent -that morning was filled with sorrow and barely any happiness.  
The messenger arrived at Renji Abarai's house and he knocked on the door three times. " Lieutenant Abarai. I have important news." The tall man with red hair tied up in a high pony tale and brown eyes yawned, " Come in then." The messenger slid the wooden door open and came into the small house of Renji Arabia. Sympathy was filled in his eyes as he came into the small house and he shut the door behind him. "What's the important news then, Shin?" Shin clenched his fist slightly and glanced down at the floor, not wanting to tell lieutenant Abarai this terrible news. "What is it man! Spit it out! I don't have all day you know!" Renji snapped out unpatient. "Well I am sorry to tell you...However, your wife...Lady Mayu...Did not return from her mission.." He looked away. Renji's eyes widen in disbelief, "Y-You don't mean she's..." He nodded slowly being the barer of this tragic news. "How is this possible! Mayu can't be killed like that!" "I know it is hard to except Lieutenant...but." "No! She is not dead! I never felt her fade away from my heart! Did you find her body?" "No Sir..." "Then she's not dead!" "But Sir. No one can sense her spiritual pressure...Not even Lady Megumi was found." "Mayu is not dead! That's bullshit! How many times have they checked?"

" They have been searching for a sign of her and the rest of them since they were five days late. No one has found anything. And Captain Yamamoto has forbidden anyone to address the case any more sir."

"Leave..." Shin bowed his head and left the house of Renji Arabia. Renji Abaria clenched his fist and glanced down. He muttered to himself," I know you're not dead Mayu...I know it.."  
Later that night, Renji was in the Rukon District and near the sight of the incident. He clenched his fist and with a determined look he started searching for his dearly beloved Mayu. He tired sensing her spiritual energy pressure but could find nothing. He found all the damaged buildings and rubble everywhere. The stone path was broken and some of the grass was filled with creators made by fire. It didn't matter where he went through out the sight he could feel nothing of her. His hope slowly started to fade as he started checking on places five times now.  
After searching for four hours and a half straight he decided it was time to quit the search today and return back home. His eyes were filled with sorrow and his heart short of faith. He was mostly out of breath looking for something, anything of his dearly beloved. He clenched his fist tightly and hung his head in shame, failing to find her. Eventually, he was home. He placed his zanpakuto on his desk and sat on his bed. He held his head with his hands and sighed deeply in depression. He glanced to the photograph of her smiling.  
In the photo it was the couple smiling at a picnic where it was their first time going out after being married for a week. Up to this point her and Renji had been married for eight months and they were very happy together. In the photo, the woman wore a long dark blue kimono with white roses patterned on it. The kimono was wrapped together by a long light blue wrapping. Her eyes were a deep sky blue and her long brunette hair flowed freely where ever it could. Renji had his hair tied back as usually and in the photo wore a white kimono with pink patterns on it. They both smiled happily together in the photo which made Renji smile slightly too. The grass was soft and dry while the breeze was tender and refreshing from the intense sun that beamed upon them both. That time was so happy for him.


	3. Strange Event

**Renji Abarai POV **

There were so many people at her funeral. God it really shows how many people respected her. I know that the woman I fell in love isn't gone. I can feel in my soul. Five Captains came to her funeral. She was really important to the Soul Society. Well that is expected of her. She was one of the last of her clan too. I was quite surprised when Captain Kuchiki came to the funeral though with Rukia. Mayu and Captain Kuchiki were never close at all. I will show them that Lady Mayu Kimiko is not dead! Even if it the last thing I do!

**Normal POV**

The funeral was over and the day was silent and empty. Renji sat alone near a lake. The water rippled beautifully while gushing gently to giving a soothing sound to Renji's ears. He stared down at his reflection in the lake and could feel Mayu's water like personality engulf him. A blossom tree scattered some white blossom petals onto the lake's water surface. The scent was sweet as the blossoms gracefully danced down few by a few down to the lake. Silence and tranquilly was tasted in the air.  
In his hand, he grasped a small sapphire tear drop-shaped charm in his hand. His grip was gentle on the charm. A small amount of her spiritual pressure was found on this charm. He looked like was about to flood in tears yet nothing came out. He couldn't accept it. He knew it wasn't true. He wanted to scream to everyone that she wasn't dead and that he could feel her but they would have all thought he was insane and couldn't handle it.

Later that evening Renji kept looking for her, despite the fact that everyone else thought she was dead. He had the will to continue searching for her. He started looking all over the Rukon District grasping the small sapphire charm. This was the tenth day looking for her. He could still find nothing of her. He looked through all the streets and allies. The clouds continued to gather ominously and faded away the moonlight's shine.  
He finally returned to the place were the incident happened. He grasped the charm tightly and he shouted, " Mayu!" at the top of his lungs. Everywhere echoed his voice and the name "Mayu". As the sound came back nothing returned. He was fed up and sick of this now. He clenched his fist in anger and punched the wall of the broken building. The heavens started to cry as they cascaded down water droplets in the million of gallons it held. Renji was saturated in the rain immediately. He glanced down in depression and all of a sudden the sapphire charm started to glow and flash a bright blue in his hands. He was prefixed at the sight, however, strangely he was given no hope as he heard a few foot steps run to shelter in the rain. His ears picked up the light sound of pitter pattering foot steps and followed the sound. He was led to the indentation wooden house on his left. He withdrew the sword out of its sheath and looked around in the wooden house for what ran inside.

The charm started to glow and started to make a strange little beeping noise. He was even more prefixed. Was this a bad or a good thing? As we went up the wooden stair case, the beeping noise became louder and louder. He reached the top of the stairs and the beeping noise was much louder and the light was brighter. He turned all around to see what it would do. As he turned left, it was brighter and louder. However, on the other hand as he turned to right, the sound and brightness started to fade.

He walked to the left which was a small storage room filled with many boxes. He started looking around swiftly wanting to know what was their. Suddenly he heard a few boxes crash behind him as he was in the middle of the room. He swiftly turned around and grabbed a little girl by the scuff of her blue scarf. The sound and bright flashing light suddenly faded away. "Get off me Lieutenant!" The girl demanded.

Renji looked confused and put her down straight away, " Who the hell are you?" She fell to the ground and dusted herself off quickly," My name is Lady Sayuri Kimiko. Fifth Seat of the Tenth Division." Her face was covered in blood and bruises. She had sky blue eyes and long brown hair that was freely placed. She wore a shimogami's uniform and an ocean blue scarf. She panted slightly out of breath. Renji could tell that she just came from battle. " Were you in a battle or something?" She nodded. "Then how was I not able to sense it?" " You see Lieutenant, this hollow warped me and it into a different dimension where it could not be detected from the outside world. However, I got him in the end. Please could you get me to the Fourth Division and as soon as possible please." Renji nodded and picked up the young seated officer and took her to the medical division. " Thank you Lieutenant..." She blacked out in his arms after losing so much blood.


	4. The Offiicer

**Chapter Four: The Officer**

She was finally back to normal health. She shaded her sky blue eyes as she gained contentiousness. She yawned with her mouth wide open from her deep sleep. She placed her hands beside each side of her and pushed herself up into a sitting position in her white hospital bed. She twisted her neck around trying to crack it then she stretched her arms out on the air and stretched like a cat, escaping a huge yawn from her mouth. She blinked a few times, getting use to such the bright surroundings around her. Eventually , her eyes adjusted to the bright and calm setting and looked around the room. She noticed that she was at the fourth division and a small smile peered through her lips. She whispered out softly to herself, " I need to thank Lieutenant Abaria and The Fourth Division for this." Suddenly she placed her hand on her ear and she sighed a little disappointed. The coldness of the silver hoops in her ears was felt in her hands. " God damn it. I still have to have these in."  
There were three gentle knocks on the door, "Miss Sayuri. Are you awake?" A tender male voice asked. " Yes Shin. You may come in," She smiled softly. He slid the door open and she bowed to show his respect to the young lady. " Miss Sayuri, it is a relief that you have recovered is well." She smiled warmly and thanked him for his concern. He had short and messy white hair and incontinent looking gentle eyes. He had the kimiko's clan white rose tattooed on his left cheek and the left side of his body. He wore a tight fitting shimogami robe and a black fingerless gloves with white trimmings. He had his zanpukto sheath around his back, which was bobbled. His voice was tender and incontinent.

" Are you ready to return to you squad miss?" She nodded," Yeah ! All ready! " He smiled, "That's good new miss. I'll escort you there straight away." "Before we go back to the squad may I thank the person who healed me and after that may I see Lieutenant Abarai please?" He nodded once, "Of course Miss." " Thank you, Shin. Lets get going then!" She got up atheistically and walked her way to the Fourth Captain's office. Shin was closely behind her.

When Sayuri reached the Captain's office she smiled and knocked on he door and patiently waited at the door for a response. "Come in," Miss Unahanra told the young girl. She opened the door and bared a gentle smile. " What is you business here Miss Sayuri?" the south Captain was sat her large wooden desk and next to her was a pile of large papers. "I came to thank you for healing me. You have my favour when you need it Captain Unaharna." "You're welcome Miss Sayuri. I'll keep that mind. Is that all?" Sayuri nodded and smiled softly, " See you Miss Unaharna." " See you later Miss Sayuri." Sayuri left the office quick and quietly with Shin by her side. " What a pleasant young lady," The Captain stated in her soft voice to herself.

Meanwhile, Sayuri was flash stepping away to Renji Arabia's house with Shin behind her struggling to keep up with the hyper young girl. "Miss Sayuri! Please slow down!" "Come one Shin! You can keep up!" The young playful officer stuck her tongue at Shin for him to hurry. " God, does Miss Sayuri heal quick," He started to speed up to her. " Miss Sayuri. Please there is no time to rush." "Nah! I want to see Lieutenant Abaria quick today!" "Fine Miss Sayuri." They continued to flash step to Renji's house.

Finally they reached his house on the outside of the sixth division. When they reached the entrance, they took their sandals off as a sign of respect and walked down the outside hallway. The stream near by meandered and gushed peacefully and the wind chimes were soothing to the ears. Lady Sayuri continued to walk quickly down the outside hallway. She saw Renji sitting on the outside looking at the lake outside. His head was hung in sorrow and his red hair was tied up back. He wore a white kimono with pink fans patterned all over it. She recognised him straight away because of his bright red hair. " Lieutenant Abaria! Lieutenant Abarai!" She exclaimed while running down the hall interrupting the peace around the area. Her foot steps could be heard as her feet came in contact with the wooden plans of the hallway. He turned around with a shocked look.

He thought to himself, " Oh it's her...off yesterday." "Miss Sayuri!" Shin called out to her as she sprinted towards him. She giggled as she jumped onto his back. Shin stopped and gave up when she jumped on Abarai's back. " Hey! Get off me!" "Hey there is no need to be so mean...meanie..,"she teased him. He pushed her off her back. "How annoying..." he commented. He couldn't be bothered with her." Miss Sayuri! Stop it right now!" Shin demeaned the young lady. Suddenly she stopped knowing that of Shin shouted to do something then it was for a good reason. Sayuri backed away and apologised to Renji seeing the sorrow in his brown eyes.

" What's wrong Lieutenant Abarai?" She questioned. Shin grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Don't mention that. Lady Mayu passed away eleven days ago in a mission..." "Oh..."She realised and looked down. Renji turned to face her and sighed deeply. "So Lady Sayuri, what has brought you here?" " W-well , Abarai. I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday. If you weren't there yesterday, I would have probably died. So I thank you Lieutenant Abarai Renji. " She bowed her head in respect. He looked at her and saw her sky blue eyes. The world froze for a while for him. She smiled softly. "Mayu...is that you...Your gaze. It's just like my beloved." Renji thought to himself. He got his left hand cupped it in her cheek tenderly. "Mayu..." Her eyes widen in shock and she blushed softly. Shin slapped Renji's hands away from Sayuri's face straight away. " Excuse me Lieutenant Abarai. You may not touch Miss Sayuri like that again," Shin snapped at the red head in protection of Miss Sayuri. "My deepest apology Miss Sayuri, " Renji snapped out of his day dream and apologised to Sayuri. She swiftly backed away from Renji and backed into Shin with a slight blush still escaping upon her face.

**Sayuri Kimiko POV**  
His hand was so soft upon my cheek and he had a strange a gaze in his brown eyes. His gaze was soft an d was filled with a lust- a deep desire. But this was my aunt's husband. I could feel a slight heat burn out upon my cheeks. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. Shin suddenly got over protective over me and gave Renji an unwelcoming look. It was strange, Shin usually never gets like that. He is usually a calm and gentle man. To be honest at that time , I was quite scared of Shin. His eyes were filled with a territorial threat. I have to say it was quite interesting and quite cold of him.

**Normal POV**  
Sayuri suddenly got up and bowed, " Well bye, Lieutenant Abarai," She quickly stated and flashed stepped away. Shin gave Renji an unwelcoming look then followed his master. She started flash stepping franticly to the Tenth Division's Captain's office. Shin quickly caught up to her and flash stepped by her side. She glanced to one side looking at him. " Shin ?" He glanced at her in repose. " Yes, Miss Sayuri?" He was back to a gentle and incant look. " Why did you snap at Lieutenant Abarai like you did back there?" "Well Miss Sayuri. He touched you in a way no man should unless they are your lover, Miss." " It didn't seem inappropriate, Shin." "Your quite young Miss Sayuri to understand these things Miss." "I can manage you know. I became a fifth seat in no problem." "Yes Miss Sayuri..." Shin replied.

Eventually , they arrived at the Tenth Division Captain's office. Sayuri knocked on the door and waited for a reply. " Come in," The young calm Captain called in Sayuri. Sayuri pushed the door open and grinned, " Hai Shiro-Kun!" He suddenly got annoyed. " It's Captain Hitsuigiya to you." " Nope its Shiro-Kun. Hee!" "I'm taller than you Kimiko..." "You can call me Sai-Chan you know." "Fine... Sai-Chan.. So you have recovered quickly then." " Of course. What do you expect. I am your new Fifth seat. Why wouldn't I?" "We how did the assignment go?" "It took a little longer than I thought, but I completed it." "Good." " What happened with Lady Mayu Kimiko, Shiro?" "She was killed off in her assignment. We thought you had gone to if you ran into the same enemy and that you were dead." "I didn't run into any enemy apart from my target. So what's my new assignment?" "You, Shin Minako and Rukia Kuchiki have been assigned to go into the world of the living in three days time." "Alright. I'll tell Shin. Is Rukia already informed?" He nodded once. "Alright. I'm getting ready to go then and enjoy the rest of my day then. See you later Shiro~" "It's Captain Hitsuigiya to you!" She exited the room ignoring her captain.

Meanwhile, Shin waited outside of the captain's office and glanced upwards to the sky where the clouds floated across the blue. He calmly leaned on the wall with his arms folded across his chest . His golden eyes shimmered in the gentle light and he glanced down clenching his hand slightly. A whisper escaped her lips, " Oh Miss Sayuri. I promise to protect you with my life."

**Shin POV**

As I held my hand at my chest remembering my vowed that I would always protect my Mistress, Miss Sayuri, I closed my eyes softly together. My father was a true man and servant to his mistress. He has always been my inspiration and always will. He died protecting his mistress till the very end.

**Normal POV**

"Are you ready to go Shin?!" A voice suddenly beamed out.

"Yes Mistress," Shin smiled softly.

"Alright! Let's get a move on then!" She beamed and started to flash-step towards the outside of the tenth division with Shin by her side as usual.

"Come in Shin!" Sayuri smiled and opened the door letting both her and Shin in. Before doing so they both took off their sandals and placed them in a small box that was filled with different shoes. Sayuri stretched her arms in the air stretching and yawned widely. Shin smiled softly knowing that she was quite weary.

They both kept walking down the outside hallway filled with small different houses of different soul reapers. You could hear the gentle breeze dance around the wind chimes that hummed in everyone's ears. The doors were painted the turquoise that represented the tenth division. Meanwhile Shin kept quiet. Quieter than usual as his eyes were focused on Sayuri. Sayuri noticed and felt strange in away."Hey Shin. " " Yes Miss." "Why do you keep me so safe so much?" "It's my job Miss Sayuri." "Oh thank you anyway then." He smiled and nodded and just followed her.

Sayuri put her hand in pocket and rummaged through trying to find her keys. A small jiggling noise suddenly was heard as her hand came contacted with the ice cold metal then sweeping by. "Ha! Found the little bugger!" She remarked grasping onto her keys. They finally reached Sayuri's door and she put the keys in the lock and jiggled the, around trying to unlock the lock. When she was finished she slid the door open and quickly entered her small house.

She threw her stuff on her desk that was on the side and jumped on her sofa laying down. Shin slowly walked in and looked around the room. In the room there was a wooden flooring and a white ceiling. The room had three door not including the front door. The door on the left lead to the kitchen and the opposite door lead to her bedroom and the middle door led to her office. In the corner of the square room was a wooden desk and a cream sofa. In front of the sofa was a wooden table with a few scented candles on that bared the smell of roses and jasmine and so. There was a bamboo in pots all over the room and photos were placed all in. The photos were landscapes and different natural forms such as seashells and sea organisms. The walls were different shades of blue which gave the room a peaceful feeling inside.

Sayuri walked quickly to the kitchen and switched on the light to illuminate the dark room. There was a wide window to see the hallway with . The window sill kept a small lilly in a brown pot still and next to it a hand sized watering can. She turned to face Shin and grinned, "Tea?"  
"Yes please miss," He replied softly. As a consequence she got the world of the livings device that would assist make tea by boiling water- a kettle. Then she got two bag of tea leaves and dunked them in two cups and waited for the kettle to boil. Shin stood in the door way feeling a bit uncomfortable being in someone else's kitchen than his own.

"Don't forget to block this time Shin!" Sayuri yelled while panting as she was weary. Shin nodded his head with a smug grin, " Alright then Miss! No holding back!" "Of course!" She nodded. She stood with her legs apart and her hilt in her hand which held a mighty sharp blade. Determination was spread across her face with a grin. Shin gripped one of his zanpakutos, hilts while the other was in it's sheath.

As quick as they both leapt their fine blades collided together keeping each one in their place. Sayuri leaped back, resulting Shin to lose his balance and making him wide open. She grinned at her chance and held her sword under her ready to give the finishing blow. She ran forward with her smirk still plastering her face, " Shin! You're finished!" She leaped up bring her sword with her and brought her blade pointing downwards to plummet into her victory. Shin blocked the attack as he held up his blade like a shield- deflecting her and making her skid backwards. As soon as he was up on his feet, he vanished quickly out of sight. While Sayuri was back balanced, an ice cold metal was confronted to her neck and her back trapped against Shin's body. Shin had won this time.

" That's so unfair!" Sayuri exclaimed in frustration as she knew she had lost and squirmed to be free ." Miss, you just have to train more," Shin calmly replied whilst holding his mistress in place. Sayuri eventually calmed down from the energy bursting out of her and became still. Shin got her zanpakuto and placed it into its sheath and he places his in his own sheath. Her eyes watched Shin as he placed everything away as she was still and calm. Shin smiled at her seeing her like this. She looked so peaceful. He picked her up bridal style and walked her home. "Thank you Shin..." the words eventually escaped her lips as she dozed off. Shin smiled softly and replied whispering, " Your welcome...Miss.."

**Sayuri Kimiko POV**

"I'm going to become captain one day! And no one is going to stop me!" I use to say that all the time in the when I was in the Soul Reaper Academy and when I was in care. I'm so selfish... I just want to be the best to show everyone that I can be someone important and that I am not a little brat. I want him to depend on me instead of myself depending on him. I'm so weak... I got laughed at saying I would become captain. I'm scared that they are right and I am wrong.

"Hey, I bet Toshiro will come a captain one day!" One of the class members shouted.

" Yeah of course. I could see that happening," Another agreed. Meanwhile Toshiro kept working at the front doing his work. I got so pissed off everyone saying he was the youngest in the class when I for sure was. Everyone expected so much off Toshiro and not off me. I was really annoyed over it. That was when I shouted, "I'm going to be captain one day! And no one is going to stop me!" They looked in the top corner where I was and they all just all busted out laughing. Laughing at me. "The day you become Captain is the day I will eat horse shit." They continued to laugh. I sat down and looked down. Toshiro looked up at me with a plain look.

"I'll be by your side to help you Miss Sayuri..." A stranger walked through the door. He had white hair , golden eyes and an innocent voice. Everyone became quiet when they heard him. That was the day I met Shin. Toshiro glanced at him and continued to write. My cheeks blushed madly and I stared at him in disbelief. He came down and sat right next to me.

After class I walked down the halls by myself. "Sayuri," A voice plainly called out. It was his again..." What do you want?" I rudely remarked. " You better work hard then if you want to become captain." " I know..."

Now he is my captain and I will surpass him. Even if he is my captain and friend...I will become captain of the Tenth Division . "Lady Sayuri Kimiko Captain of the Tenth Division..." That sounds good to me.


	5. Don't Judje a Book By It's Cover

Snoring filled the room as Captain Hitsuigiya walked into his office with a fed up expression on his face. Meanwhile Sayuri swiftly sprinted down the hallway and barged into her captain's office. She flung the door open and swiftly grabbed the sleeping assistance on the sofa by the wrist. She dragged Rangiku out of office and as quickly as she entered s,he exited with the lieutenant. Meanwhile Toshiro blinked twice confused what just happened.

He glanced back and his eyes were confronted by a wide open door so Toshiro went up to the door and closed it again. He yawned and shrugged what he thought just saw off. He walked to his desk that for once didn't have any papers on it expect one little piece of folded paper. He muttered to himself, " For once Matsumoto actually did her paper work." He sat on his wooden and tucked it in his wooden desk. He sighed once in content then stared at the folded note on the desk. He picked up the note and read it.

" To Captain Hitsuigiya.

I will not be evadable today.

Rangiku Matsumoto

P.s.

I warn you not to sit on your chair We ran out of snacks I couldn't get all of the paper work done ."

Suddenly his ass was on he floor as soon as he read the note. His chair decapitated into lots of pieces on the floor along with him. The ceiling spat out hundreds of folded pieces of paper that cascaded onto his head and round him. His left eye twitched as he lifted up he folded pieces of paper. It was an origami sake bottle. He unfolded the piece of paper and he exploded in anger as it was the paper work, "RANGIKU!"

"Tea Rangiku?" Sayuri asked. "Yes please Yuri!" Rangiku smiled cheerfully. "Alright," Sayuri smiled while she poured out some tea out. "That was a close one there Sayuri," Rangiku pointed out. " I know right. Haha. By the way did you finish your paper work?" Sayuri giggled. Rangiku eyes widen and something had clicked in her mind. "Oh. That was what I had to do with all that paper!" She blurted out. "Rangiku-Chan!" Sayuri exclaimed while she face palmed herself. "Woopsies~!" Rangiku sang. Sayuri just busted out laughing.

"OH MY GOD! YURI-CHAN! COME RIGHT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Rangiku yelled Sayuri over as she stared at the expensive jewellery in the window shop. "I'M COMING RANGIKU-CHAN!" Sayuri swiftly scampered over to her voice. " OH MY GOODNESS! THAT IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE SEEN!" Sayuri's jaw dropped as her eyes laid sight on the piece of jewellery. The silver ring was twisted finely into a rose shape. The petals were different shades of oranges and golds as it was made of amber. Gold wrapped in and out of the twisted sliver. The amber shone like the richest time of day, the sunset. Suddenly Sayuri's eyes wandered upon another piece of jewellery that was marbled into an ocean feel. The jewellery was two pair of earrings. The earrings were made of a special sliver that controlled the spiritual pressure of who would be wearing the piece. The main piece of each earring piece were sapphire pieces and emerald pieces marbled together to give an ocean effect. Sayuri sighed deeply seeing the price of the piece. "God damn it..." she muttered under her breath disappointed at such the high price.

"What's wrong Yuri-chan?" Rangiku asked Sayuri as she saw Sayuri's reaction.  
"Nothing," Sayuri replied with a bit of sorrow in her voice. Rangiku looked at the pair of earrings that Sayuri stared at. "Wow! They're a pretty pair. Just wait out here for a few minutes for me. Okay," Rangiku told Sayuri. Sayuri nodded and waited out side for Rangiku.

**Shin Minako POV**

When I was walking through the town minding my own business, I saw my mistress, Sayuri, outside of a very expensive jewellery shop. She seemed to be staring at some of the jewellery that was in the window display. As a consequence, I decided to walk over towards Sayuri and make sure she was all right. "Hello mistress," I smiles softly at her. She flinched back as I gave her a small fright. "H-hello Shin," She stuttered after dusting herself off. "Sorry. Did I scare you there mistress?" She shook her head violently and she started to laugh akwardly, "Scare me? Of course not! I'm going to be a captain one day!" I kept smiling softly at her and I hugged her softly into my chest. "Nom. Nom . Nom," Sayuri nibbled at my shoulder playfully. I laughed as she tickled me. I loved it so much when she teased me like that.

"So what were you doing out here for mistress?" I asked politely. "Oh I was just waiting for Rangiku-Chan she went out into the shop to get something I guess," She explained to me in her sweet voice. " This jewellery is quite expensive but its some of the best I have seen I have to admit. Do you have a favourite miss?" She glanced down at a pair of sapphire and emerald earrings and she shook her head lightly. I knew she was lying. A smile crawled onto my face as I had an idea.

All of a sudden Rangiku was kicked out of the shop. " And never come back here again you skank!" the shop keeper screamed at Rangiku. "Hey! That's mean!" She yelled back as he slammed the door behind him. Sayuri screamed at the shop keeper through the door, " You ass hole! Don't you dare treat Rangiku like that!" "What happened Miss Matsumoto?" I asked as I calmed my mistress down. " I was only trying to get him to sell me those earrings that Sayuri wanted for half price. They were way to expensive! That man is hundred per cent gay I tell you!" She explained. "Let me get them for you Miss Matsumoto, Mistress," I reassured them with a gentle smile. I was going to get those earrings for my Mistress at any cost.

**Sayuri Kimiko POV**

I couldn't believe what Rangiku-Chan tried to pull off. "Rangiku-Chan! Why did you go all through that trouble and trying to get them for me!" "You looked really sad and I know a way to cheer up any girl. And that's a new piece of shiny jewellery! Believe me it always works!" "Thaks Rangiku...but I'm fine." "That face says different to me." I looked down feeling really bad. She really didn't need to do that at all and now especially how Shin was going off to get those earrings for me. I really don't know what I would do with out him. Rangiku-Chan and I after a while came to calm down and waited for Shin outside of the shop.

Eventually Shin came out of the shop with a small black box with a blue ribbon and a yellow box with an orange ribbon. I looked at Shin with my eyes wide open. "Shin..." I complained, "You didn't have to do this you know." "No. No, it's fine Mistress," She smiled at me. I glanced down at the floor feeling awkward while my cheeks blushed a slight red and I twisted my foot slightly. Shin gave Rangiku-Chan the yellow box one first. Rangiku smiled widely and suffocated him with a huge tight squeeze she always gave. "Oh thank you Shin!"  
"Err...No...Problem...Rangi...ku. Please...Let...Me...Breath..." He begged as he was suffocated into her breasts. I couldn't help but bust out laughter. She eventually let go of him. His breath was caught short and frantic. Rangiku-Chan opened the small box and it was the amber ring in the shop window. She had one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen. She placed it on her index finger singing, "It's beautiful! It's beautiful!" I laughed as I watched her.

Then Shin turned around at me and held the black box by the blue ribbon swinging it in front of me. "Go on miss," He tried pushing me in a gentle tone of his voice. I blushed a slight pink and I rolled my eyes, "Go on then." I held my two hands open side by side each other while he dropped the black box gently in my hands. I pulled the ribbon off softly and I took the lid off the box. A pair of earings that were identical to the pair in the shop window were in the box. My eyes widen as I saw them glisten in the light. "W-wow. Thank you...Shin," I stuttered. He smiled widely. "Your welcome mistress."  
"Could you put these in for me please?" I asked him with a small smile. He nodded and he took my pair of earings out and carefully put them in his pocket. Then he got the earrings rom the shop and placed each one in my ears. They felt heavy on my ears but they felt amazing on my ears! I grinned happily and hugged in tenderly. " THANK YOU SHIN!" I thanked him whist tightening my grip around his stomic. He placed one hand on my head and patted me and grinned, " No problem mistress!"

"Hey Shin! How did you get these?" Rangiku-Chan asked him? "Well. Miss Matsumoto, I have my ways," He smirked. She glanced in the shop window and she saw the gay shop keeper blushing like made and drooling. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THAT MAN!" She laughed uncomtrobly seeing him. "That stays with me..." He glanced to a corner.

**Normal POV**

"That ramen was to die for!" Sayuri patted her stomic as walked side by side with Rangiku and Shin. "I know Sayuri!" the ginger lieutenant agreed. Meanwhile Shin grinned being by the side of his mistress. The streets were quite busy as the three walked down to the Sonete back to where they lived. Suddenly, a young girl bumped into Sayuri. "Owww!" Sayuri yelled. "Sorry!" The girl blurted out as she got up on her feet and sprinted off out of sight into the dense crowd. Following after the little girl came out a group of men with katanas running after her. " Get that brat!" They barged Sayuri and Shin out of the way. "GOD DAMN IT!" Sayuri yelled as she was sent on the floor again. Shin let his hand out to his mistress to help her up. "Thank you Shin," Sayuri thanked Shin. "Your welcome."

"Why are they chasing after such a young girl?" Sayuri asked out of no where. "I don't know mistress. You and Rangiku should get home," He insisted. " You two go a head! I'm going to help her!" Sayuri ran off for her. Shin's eyes narrowed and he told Rangiku and dropped the bags on the floor, "Look after these please while I go after my mistress." Rangiku was in shock on how quick this was happening, " Okay?" He smiled saying thank you and set off to get his mistress. " What just happened?" Rangiku questioned herself.

**Sayuri Kimiko POV**

I weaved in and out of the crowd chasing after these group of men. It was not right for them to be chasing a young girl with swords. As I dashed frantically I almost lost sight of them so I decided to jump on top of the roof to get them. I dashed as I started to go into my flash step. Those bastards weren't getting away with this! I hurried my pace and eventually reached them at the out skirts of the town we were in. Many people didn't pay attention to me as I was as fast as the wind. I went by them at my own unquiet speed. I was my own wind.

When I came to the end of the village the young girl tripped and was circled by the group of five men. The girl had short blue hair and brown eyes as she flinched down onto the floor- cirled up into a small ball. I could only see her bright red ragged kimono. "Please don't!" She begged screaming as they pointed their over sized knives at her. Their blades reflected the light which was blinding to watch.

As I caught up I stood their on the floor with a serious expression on my face, " Drop your weapons." The wind whipped through the air and everything became silent for a couple of moments. As they turned around the laughed at me for my size and appearance. " Oh look. It's only another little girl...What's a little girl like you gonna be able to do to us?" The leader laughed at me. To them I looked like another little girl like the one they ganged up on. But they were terribly wrong. I placed my hand on my sheath and the other loosely gripping the hilt of my zanpakuto. "Kill you... if you harm that girl you're ganging up on." He laughed violently hearing my words escape my lips. The little girl started shaking as she saw me. She looked at me as if I was going to fail. My scarf was whipped around in the wind.

The man grabbed the girl in his neck and held the blade of his shitty little sword to her neck. I sighed as was suddenly gone out of sight. As the wind picked up a light was shone blindingly into everyone's eyes. My hair shadowed my face as I smirked licking my blade. I was seen gained placing my blade back into it's sheath. Laughter took control of my lips as the wind stopped. Beautiful crimson liquid painted the young girl's pale face; his fat hands were decapitated from his limbs and left the young girl free. " Run girl. And never look back..." I coldly commanded her. She nodded and got up on her feet and she fled my sight. The eyes of the four men widen as the leader's screams of pain echoed through us all. It was so beautiful. "Anyone next?" I raised my voice slightly still laughing in my insanity. They all dropped their poor excuses of swords and fled from my reign of laughter and leaving behind their master.

I slowly walked towards him with my laughter slowly fading away and as I withdrew my zanpakuto from her sheath. I pulled the blade upwards above my head: her blade pointing down at the uncrowned "king". He continued screaming and begging for my mercy. I started picking up my laughter again, " You called me another little girl. I'm not just a 'another little girl' I am a young officer of the Tenth Division. I am Lady Sayuri Kimiko fifth seated officer of the Tenth Division and one of the future captains of the Senete. This is your first lesson that you will learn from being separated by your hands is to never judge a book by it's cover..." I plummeted my sword right next to his neck and chanted one of the secret kido of the Kimiko Clan so he would stop bleeding. "And never forget I was the one who let you keep your pitiful life and I was the one who could of ended it. If I ever find out that you forgot this or you do something as inhumane as that again. I will personally hunt you down and kill you..." I got my sword and clicked my fingers so the Kido spell would stop. I placed her back into her sheath. He stopped screaming and lamed their silent.

As I turned away from him and walked forward, I was confronted by Shin. His golden eyes stared at me and nodded his head once. He gave me a small smile that lasted for only three seconds and he grabbed my hand pulling me away from this. Then as he jumped, he picked me up bridal style and holding me close into his chest. I layed my head upon his chest relaxing myself. I could hear his heart beat- it was so steady and relaxing. He had his own rythem. He was so beautiful. He ran across the roof tops and back to where Rangiku-Chan was there waiting for us.

"Where Have you been!" Rangiku-Chan shouted, " I was waiting a good twenty minutes here board!" Shin let go of me and he placed me down onto the floor after. "Sorry Rangiku-Chan! I dealed with the horrible people that were bullying the girl. They've learnt their lesson now!" I grinned proud of myself. " Let's go home now," Shin plainly remarked. I nodded in agreement, " Home sound's good to me!"

**Normal POV**

Rolling onto that evening, Rangiku and Sayuri wandered into their Captain's office. As they both quietly approached the desk off Toshiro Hitsuigiya's they grinned seeing him fast asleep. This was a perfect opportunity to pull of a prank. Rangiku pointed out the drink on Hitsuigiya's desk. They grinned with excitement. Rangiku went to the sofa that she was sleeping on that morning and went slipped her hand underneath. The sound of bottles crashing onto each other was heard. Rangiku pulled out a bottle of sake and passed it to Sayuri. Sayuri took the bottle of sake and took the cork lid off. She and Rangiku walked to the desk at the same time and as when Sayuri was going to poor the liquid into his drink two coughs caught them off guard.

They faced towards what they thought was a sleeping captain. "What do you two think you were doing?" They both grinned together and sang, "Nothing~ Captain Hitsuigiya~." The bottle dropped out of Sayuri's hand and rolled on the desk slowly. The pair of them watched it rolled slowly and into their captain's hand. He breathed deeply once and they both relaxed for a bit thinking they were about to get told off. "RANGIKU! SAYURI!" He screamed out of no where.


	6. The Wild Penguin Chase

**Chapter Six: A Wild Penguin Chace**

"RANGIKU!" Sayuri exclaimed as she read the note on Captain Hitsuigiya's desk. "Shiro this is bull shit! How does she get to skip out on doing this and I am left to do this all by myself!" "It's Captain Hitsuigiya to you! Plus the only piece of paper work she did yesterday was her holiday form." "Show me it now!" Sayuri demanded. Toshiro pulled his top draw open on his desk and got out a form. "Here. This is her holiday form she signed yesterday and her holiday starts today." "That's so unfair!" "She did the paper work at the end of the day officer Kimiko." "IT'S SAI-CHAN!" She growled. " Come on! Do I really have to do this Captain?" "Yup," He plainly stated. She slammed her hand on the desk refusing to do as she was told. She growled, "Do I really have to do this today?" "Yup." "Please Shiro!" "Nope," Toshiro ignored her and pushed her out side of his office and closed the door behind her. She crossed her arms and sighed deeply, "God damn it Rangiku-Chan..." When started walking down the hall way Toshiro called to her. "WHAT!" Sayuri shouted. He popped his hand out of the door with a mop, "Don't foget the mop." Sayuri snatched it out of his hands and walked down the hallway in a huff. "God damn you SHIRO!" While she strolled to her duties, THUMP! She fell on her ass first onto the floor after she had tripped over the mop. As she screamed in frustration, the captain had a smug grin on his face of his sweet revenge.

"Mopping~ Mopping~ Mopping~Lots and lots of mopping~" Sayuri sang as she mobbed the dark swerves under the Senete. It was the only thing that kept her at a calm as she was forced to mop the sewers. She muttered to herself as she mopped , "I'm gonna get you back for this Shiro. I'm gonna get you back..." She busted out laughing insanity. Her laughter echoed through the sewer.

After three hours of mopping she was a quarter of the way done. She sat down for a bit and sighed deeply. Suddenly ceiling started shaking and the sound of wooden sticks being smacked off each other and the low deep voices of men going "Er!" reapeted non-stop. After ten minutes of this racket, Sayuri was back off to work mopping. After hearing the noise, that sounded like a bunch of elephants trampolining non-stop, continued for twenty minutes, her left eye twitched and she screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't bare this anymore!"

Meanwhile above the sewers, "Come on men! You can hit better than that!" Ikakku commanded. "HERRRRR!" They screamed sounding constipated after they wacked their wooden sticks onto each other in their pairs. "Come on!" He pressurised them even more. Behind Ikakku was Kenpatchi standing watching his squad train with little Yarchiru on his shoulder and Yumichika standing there watching. "Kenny, are you alright? You look board," Yarchiru asked Kenpatchi as he watched his squad train. His face had a 'non amused' look. "No Yachiru. I ain't. If this is how my squad fight, then I am quite disappointed to call this my squad." "Aww poor Kenny." Ikakku's left eye twitched as he heard the word coming out of his captain. "COME ON AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" He demoed violently. The whole squad banged their wooden swords against each other and made more constipated sounds.

All of a sudden a voice came out of no where, " WILL YOU STOP THAT RACKET!" Everyone turned around to face Sayuri who had her head popped out of one of the sewer holes. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO US!" Ikkaku exclaimed at Sayuri. "STOP THE RACKET BALDY!" "What did you call me?" He growled quieting his voice in anger. "Hey Yuri-Chan!" Yachiru waved hello to Sayuri. "Hey Yachiru," Sayuri smiled back at the pink haired lieutenant. "She called you Baldy, Baldy-kun," She smiled at Ikkaku. His left eye started twitching. Sayuri commented, " Yup. Now can you stop the racket! They sound like a bunch of kids in the kitchen destroying everything!" Ikkaku grabbed one of the wooden sticks and yelled, "That's it you little shit! Start running!" "Shit!" Sayuri muttered to herself and got up on her feet and started fleeing for her life down the barrics. Her scarf was whipped through the wind as she started sprinting. Ikkaku started chasing after her with the wooden sword in his hands. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" "AHHHHH!" Sayuri screamed as she started flash stepping fanticly. Eventually Sayuri and Ikkaku were out of sight.

"Wow. I've never seen Yuri-Chan run that fast in a while," Yachiru told her Captain. Kenpatchi chuckled in his low voice, " I haven't seen someone get on his nerves like that for a while Yachiru." She nodded, "Do we think we should go looking for them Kenny?" " What makes you say that Yachiru?" " I don't want Yuri-Chan getting hurt off Baldy." "Alright if you want to," He agreed. "They went that way!" She pointed out where they both ran off to. So Kenpatchi and Yachiru were out of sight soon enough. " If I was you. I would take a break while you have the chance," Yumichika remarked and pointing out to the division as they were still gob-smacked what just happened. They all nodded their heads and went off to a good long break.

" Baldy! Baldy! BALDY!" Sayuri exclaimed as she kept spriting quickly a head of the bald thrid seat. " SHUT UUUUUP! I'M COMING TO GET YOU KID!" He replied annoyed. For ten minutes now Ikkaku had been chasing Sayuri in the maze-like barrics.

"This way Kenny!" Yachiru pointed out a random dicretion. It was another dead end. They were ablustly well and truly lost, as usual.

Eventually, Sayuri was trapped in a dead end. "Ha! Got you know little shit!" Ikkaku grinned. Sayuri placed her hand on her zanpakuto's hilt and withdrew her. "I could beat the shit out of you with just this stick!"  
"Bring it Baldy," She engrouged him. She held the hilt with two hands and had her legs wide apart spreading her weight out evenly. " I am Sayuri Kimiko the fifth seat officer of the Tenth Division. You won't be able to win easily." "I'm a third seat kid. Your duck is cooked," He boasted. "Tch." As the wind started to pick up a grin plastered her face slowly turning into a smirk. She suddenly disappeared from sight. 'SHING~" a blinding light was reflected from the sun. She suddenly reappeared in mid air as Ikkaku held the wooden blade up to guard from her speed attack. She disappeared again from sight then returned into sight behind Ikkaku. His wooden sword was suddenly decapitated into three pieces and pounded onto the ground. "Really... I thought you said you only needed that stick to beat the shit out of me," She smirked smugly. " You little shit..." He gritted his teeth together in anger and withdrew his zanpakuto out of its sheath. "I'll teach you to shut your mouth!" "Prove it..." She taunted him. He swung his sword swiftly at her forcing her to guard. The two fine blades collided with each other as she tried fighting his intense strength as her blade was at the bottle of the two. In he end, his intense strength over powered her defense, as a result, she was sent skidding backwards on the path. She quickly regained her balance. She narrowed her eyes.

She positioned her blade diagonally pointing downwards at a steady slope from her chest with one hand and with her other hands she ran her index and middle fingers down the blade slowly. She chanted, " Judge Thee Michi Masuyo." The blade transformed into having sharp rigged sides on the ice blue blade ,that was now almost transparent, with a long chain that came out of the hilt. Her spiritual energy rose dramatically and was visible as ice fire works all around her. She held the hilt with one hand and pointed it at her opponent. "Judge Thee Michi Masuyo!" She finalised. Ikkaku's eyes widen at her hidden spiritual pressure that was bursting right in front of her. A beam of ice blue fireworks was shot at Ikkaku faster than he could react. He was paralysed for a couple of seconds as the blue fire works surrounded him.

"Hey Kenny I think they went that way!" She pointed out to the blue fireworks coming out of the barrics. "Alright Yachiru." He followed the dicertion of where she was pointing.

A row of raw fish came flying out of her blade and hit Ikkaku in that face. 'SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!' was all that was heard for tens seconds of fish fired at his face. His left eye twitched as he noticed what just hit him. "DAMN IT!" Sayuri exclaimed as sushi was sent out of her blade.  
"That was it!?" Ikkaku exclaimed laughing violently. "THAT WAS YOUR SHIKAI!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A FIFTH SEAT WITH SUCH A TERRIBLE SHIKAI!" He fell to the floor crying in laughter. "HEY DON'T BE MEAN TO MASUYO!" She cried out.

Meanwhile in the Eleventh division's secret quarters of their Penguin Army, Yoko Sasume, the Keeper of the Penguin Army, went to have a bath. The penguins ,with rumbling tummies, smelt the sushi that was left. The youngest penguin, Barry exclaimed, " FOOOOOOOOOOOD! THAT WAY LADS!" All the penguins smarten their bow ties and got out of no where their shades. "DINNER IS SERVED LADS!" Barry exclaimed again. They all charged out of their secret quarters and all charged toward the near by barrics!

The stone ground started shaking. Sayuri and Ikkaku saw a bunch of black things moving towards them. Suddenly a bunch turned into a full on army. "HOLY SHIT!" Ikkaku and Sayuri shouted at the tops of their lungs in chouras. They looked at each other then back at the army of penguins who had knunchucks and swords at their disposal. The pair of them jumped on top of the barrics wall and started running for their lives. The army of penguins devoured the pile of sushi that was left were Ikkaku and Sayuri were. Barry took out a pair of bunoculars out of no where and scanned the horizon for the provider of this food. He scanned past the running pair then went back and locked his target. "GET'EM LADS! THEY HAVE OUR DINNER!" The penguins were on the chase again after Sayuri.

The penguins chased Ikkaku and Sayuri for a long period of time. Suddenly, Yachiru and Kenpatchi stopped as Ikkaku and Sayuri ran past. "I wonder why they're running?" Kenpatchi asked Yachiru. "Look Kenny!" Yachiru pointed out the black flock of penguins chasing after them. After a minute of the vast army of penguins going past them, she smiled, "We should chase them to Kenny!" He grinned then chuckled, "Alright then." He followed the army of penguins. Now Sayuri and Ikkaku were being chased by a large army of Penguins, Yachiru and the eleventh division captain.

"Ahhh. That was a lovely relaxing bath," Yoko commented to herself whist she walked into the penguin's main room. "Now to feed the little buggers," She told herself. As she entered the room, she walked through the main room like the army was their and told the invisible army, " Lunch Time!" All of a sudden she relesied there was no penguins in the room! "AHHHHHH!" Where did they go! This is a DISASTER!" She ran through the rooms and got herself ready in a panic.

Sayuri and Ikkaku kept running for their lives from the army of penguins, the pink hair lieutenant and Kenpatchi. While the eleventh division were enjoying their strangely long break they saw the event that was en outside of the window. Their jaws dropped and eyes widen. They were there staring out of the window for a minutes and ten seconds until they saw they their captain and lieutenant right behind them. "CHASE THESE PENGUINS WITH US SQUAD!" Yachiru ordered giggling, enjoying every moment of this. The eleventh division nodded as it was their order and got their equipment and chased after the penguins. Yoko saw this as well and chased them along with her division. Poor Sayuri and Ikkaku were now being chased by giant army of hungry ninja penguins, the crazy pink haired lieutenant, their blood thirsty eleventh division captain, a whole fighting-mad devision and the lazy keeper of the penguin Army through the eleventh division's barrics -this was going to be a day to remember for sure!

Suddenly everything came back into order when Yoko called out the penguins, " TEA TIME!" They all stopped and ran back to their secret quarters carrying along their maid with them. Sayuri and Ikkaku looked at each other in confusion. "WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? O.o" Sayuri questioned. "HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK!" kenpachi and Yachiru caught up to Ikkaku and Sayuri. "That was fun Kenny!" "I suppose," Kenpachi sighed in disappointment.

Later that after noon and the penguins had lunch, Yoko went up to Sayuri and bowed. "I'm so sorry what happened Miss Kimiko." "Nahhh! It's fine!" Sayuri replied with a huge grin on her face. "However could I make this up to you Miss Kimiko?" Yoko asked her. "Hmmmmm..." Sayuri thought for a long while. LIGHT BULB! An idea struck her mind. "There's may be one thing you could do," A smug look crawled upon Sayuri's face.

"There all done Miss Kimiko!" Yoko smiled happily. " Perfect!" Sayuri grinned as hundreds of penguins left the sewers with mops in their flippers like soldiers in single file. The sewers had little stars twinkling out of the structure as it was so clean. "Thank you for your help and bye!" Sayuri thanked the short haired black maid as she left with the last of penguins. "Thank goodness that's over..." She sighed. She leaned against the wall and slipped downwards onto the floor so she was sitting. Her head hung from her neck as she was glad it was all over.

"Wow. You have really out done yourself Sayuri," A voice complimented the spotless sewer. "Huh?" She replied opening her eyes and raising her head after her long nap. "You did a really good on the sewer Sayuri," she looked up it was Hitsuigiya. "I guess so Shiro. I guess so..." she mumbled wanting to go back to sleep. " I didn't expect this standard," Toshiro kept complimenting 'her' work. "Mhm. Piss off now. I'm sleepy. Me want to sleep. Bye bye," She told him straight to the point and dosed back off to sleep.


	7. A Day In the Life of Harumi Yuuto

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" "WACK!" "OWWWWW! FUCK!" A fifteen year old girl cried in pain hitting her hand of the wooden set of draws beside her bed. She kept attacking her hand on the set of draws while the alarm clock kept mocking her. Each time she wacked the set of draws harder -this made the alarm clock jump another step to the edge. When she attacked the wood again for the final time , the alarm clock jumped for suidce off the edge. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" It screeched for the last time and set of a small explosion as it plummeted into the floor. " AHHHHHHHHHH!" the teenager screamed as she leaped out of her bed in shock. Her limbs swam all over the place in mid-air until she landed ass first onto the alarm clock. "OWWWW!" She screamed again as the clock was now and truly dead. RIP Alarm Clock number hundred and fifty two.

As she got up from murdering her hundred and fifty second alarm clock, she glanced upwards to her ,silent and favourite, clock in the house. Her eyes widen as she looked at the time and she ran face first into her wardrobe. She came out of the the double doors half dressed and started jogging on the spot, with knees high in the air. Her long red hair was all over the place! In addition, a white blouse squeezed her upper part of her body anda short grey skirt tucked in the white blouse. She started going to motion as she exited her room in a rush.

She jogged her way cross the hall and suddenly stopped three metres away from the stairs. Her eyes narrowed ; the stairs seemed to laugh at her. "Not today Albert. Not today." She told the Albert (the stairs). She got her self ready and zoomed towards to stairs. "Quack! Quack!" A yellow rubber duck called out to help as she stepped on it, right before the first steps. "NOOOOO!" She dramatically fell in mid air as she had failed to beat the stairs. She tumbled down the stairs for five seconds. BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! Amazingly, she some how landed on her feet on the last step. She grinned and stuck her two middle fingers up and started dancing around on the first step sticking her tounge out at Albert. The stairs started laughing evilly as she miss placed her foot and landed face first into the wall ,where her coats were suspended above her head hung up. Her grey blazer fell on top of her head. "YOU BASTARD ALBERT!" She cursed the stairs.

She got up from sitting on the floor and grabbed her blazer putting it on as she ran into her kitchen. She placed some bread into the toaster and flicked the switch. She got her bag from the cubbod under the bench and places it on the table. She smarten her blazer and tied a red bow tie into place. She placed her bag on her shoulders while at the same time the toast popped up. She took the toast and placed it into her mouth and ran out of her door running to school.

"Yes! Got to school on time!" she cried in happiness as she entered the classroom's door. She fist pumped the air in self achievement. Everyone's heads turned to face her and exploded out laughing. In sudden realisation, her eyes suddenly narrowed all around the class and suddenly everyone became as silent as a mouse- apart from one person, who was on the floor in joyful tears. She stormed into the classroom with her eyes set on the brown haired fool. She towered over him slowly with her eyes blazing as brightly as her hair. Everyone's eyes focused on her and started preying for the poor soul. Eventually he realised the silence in the room and the dark cloud that was on on the floor cutting out the light. He slowly looked up and to his doom he was confronted with a furious red head. Glancing at her hair again, she blurted out laughing and his fate was sealed. Everyone saw what was going to happen and moved out of the way of the window and in the opposite side of the room. Some one prepared the situation and opened the middle window. "KEIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
She barked. "Ahahahaha.. ...Uh..oh..."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
'THUD!' She turned around glanced, with her head switching, towards the rest of the class, " Anyone else?" They all shook their heads in union. She smiled softly and calmly sat down with her books on the desk. Then everything went back to normal.

"Looks like you've had a rough morning Haru," Tsatsuki pointed out.  
"Yup. Hehe..." Haru laughed nervously.  
"Did the cats keep you up again last night?" Tsatsuki asked.  
" Look at the bags underneith my eyes!" She cried.  
Tstasuki backed off slowly giving her space. " Do you want me to do your hair Haru-Chan? It's quite ummm..." Orihame was cut off.  
"What?"  
"Messy...Heheh..."Orihame laughed nervously. Haru sighed and slammed her head on her wooden desk. She slowly nodded while her head was still on the desk. "Alright!" Orihame smiled and got a brush out if her bag and started brushing Haru's hair back to its crimson beauty.

"All done Haru-Chan!" Orihame smiled happily and lifted up the brush into the air. Haru placed her hands on her hair and patted all over carefully, so she didn't reck hair again. She grinned.  
"Thank you!" She grinned and squeezed the ginger girl into a tight hug.  
"No...Promb...lem..." Orihame yelped for help.  
" Let go Haru. Let go. Put Orihame down," Tsatsuki said calmly and slowly to Haru while flapping her palms in the air slowly while she said so.  
"Ooops!Sorry Orihame..." She suddenly let go.  
"It's fine!" Orihame grinned.

Later that day in class Haru was asleep on the desk and reacted out her dream. Her hands were curved like cat paws and they started moving in a circle direction forward. A loud meow escaped her lips and all of the sudden and the teacher turned around and faced her direction. The teacher sighed, " Tsatsuki. Wake her up Harumi..please..."  
The short purple hair girl leaned down to Harumi's ear and whispered softly, "They're serving sushi today and it's dinner time." All of a sudden the red hair girl jumped out of her seat and with her pen and pencil as chopsticks in her hands.  
"Foooooooooooooood!" She cried in joy. She glanced from left to right and noticed she was in maths and everyone stared at her again. She sat herself down like a lady on her chair and tucked herself into her desk. "Please proceed miss," She stated calmly with a formal british accent. Tsatsuki smiled slightly and shook it off by shaking her head.

"Why do you have dreams about cats all the time Haru-Chan?" Orihame asked curiously?  
"Cats! They are EVERYWHERE! They are watching me where ever I go! They keep me up at night! I see them everywhere..." She continued to babble on about her cat theory like a mad man. Orihame being nice as she always is listened to every word, entreated. Meanwhile Ichigo glanced at Harumi and came into a deep thought...  
"Cats keep her up all night and all day...Cats can't be everywhere...This has been going on for as long as I have known her." Suddenly his attention was focused outside as a young black hair sat down on the bench all alone. Heer hair was tied up in two plats, along each side of her ears. She wore a red summer dress and stared into the distance. The strawberry glanced back to his lunch and started eating it.

Harumi eventually calmed down and sat down next to Ichigo. "Hey. Sorry if I've made a racket..." She apologised and sighed fed up of her energy.  
"No big deal," He finalised.  
"Good." His head was back outside forcused on the girl. "What you looking at?" Harumi asked inquisitive. She glanced out the window and sighed again. "They are always around. Why are all these cats around?"  
"What cat?"  
"That cat," She pointed out to Ichigo. "The one sitting on the bench outside with black fur and a red color." His eyes widen as she pointed out to the girl at the bench.  
"No one's there," He lied, " You need more sleep."  
"EH! B-b-but it's right there..." She continued to point.  
"You need more sleep. You might be turning crazy," He chuckled slightly messing with her head.  
"Ichigoo! You're so mean!" She cried out quietly.  
"I'm messing with ya," He chuckled again ruffling up her hair.  
"One thing to say for the least is your definitely different Harumi," He thought to himself watching her.

Harumi got her bag and opened it up with her belly rawring like a tyrant for food. She placed her hands inside the bag and picked out air. Her hand was shaped into holding a box. With her hands still in the shape holding the box she placed the invisible box on the desk and opened it. She placed her hands in and rummaged through. Her eyes opened in realisation and they widen. "No. Food," She calmly whispered to herself. "NO!" She cried in sorrow.  
"Have you forgot your lunch Haru?" Tsatuki.  
"No it's magic. It's see through,"She joked.  
"Wow! How did you get it like that Haru-chan!" Orihame asked amazed.  
Tsatsuki face palmed herself and sighed, " She's forget her lunch silly."  
"Ohhh. Hehehe. Do you want some of mine Haru-Chan?"  
"What is your lunch?" She questioned. "Jelly, onion, bean paste, chilli, ice cream and brocoli sandwiches," She proudly announced.  
"No~ thank you. I don't think I'm that hungry anymore. Thanks in any case though."  
"Are you sure?" Orihame lifted up the sandwich.  
Haru smelt it and cringed, "I'm ….sure."  
"Oh well! More for me!"

A girl with short red hair and glasses came up to Orihame. "Do you want my lunch instead Orihame?" She stared down at Orihame's large sized breasts, "Boobies. Boobies. BOOBIES!" She thought to herself. Suddenly Tsatsuki came in play and attacked her, "Don't get any closer Chizuru." She hissed like a snake at her then backed down into the corner as she was told by her purple haired tamer.

"Hey Ichigo?" She called out o Ichigo for his attention while she walked side by side with him down the street.  
" Yeah. What's up Harumi?"  
"Do you ever see things all the time that people never see?" She asked.  
" Sometimes..." He confessed," Why do you ask?"  
" I keep seeing these cat's everywhere. I try to get everyone to see them. They just say 'nothing's there. You need to really catch up on your sleep Haru.' Yes I need to catch up on my sleep, but I have seen cats everywhere since I was little. I'm worried Ichigo. Am I going mad?" She explained.  
" Are you sure you didn't hurt your head as a child?" She shook her head in reply.  
"Have you told anyone else you can see these cats?" She shook her head again. "Have you tried talking to them?"  
"They bully me when I try to help them. They are so mean. I'm going crazy!" She cried.

Ichigo sighed and when they turned to a different path, Ichigo saw opposite gendered siblings running after each other and laughing as small children do. Harumi jumped out of the way and hid behind Ichigo. "Can you see those two cats they just went passed?"  
"No.." He lied again. He really didn't want her to know that he could see them two- as humans. His eyes widen nocticing her reaction. "She definlaty not lying. Can she see ghosts like me too?" Eventually they went passed Ichigo's house so Ichigo had to depart from Haru. He smiled and waved goodbye and walked into his house. She smiles at him and waves back. She walks away down the street to reach her house which is only a few houses away. Suddenly she saw the another cat and screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She scampered off inter her house and verber to been seen for the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile in the Senete, the small Sayuri walked through the Sixth Division's Barrics alone. She was very quiet. The wind was dry and refreshing as it brushed against the wind chimes. The water gushed soothingly and her grasp was gentle on a piece of paper. She eventually reached the quarters of the lieutenant. She knocked on the door three times and waited for a reply. She stood there for a couple of minutes. The door was slid open by the depressed red head. "What do you want?" He asked straight to the point.  
"I am here to deliver a message to you," She glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand and handed it to him. He took the piece of paper and opened it up the envelope. When he read it at the door, he scrupled up the piece of paper quickly and threw it in away in his quarters. Sayuri eyes widen in shock.  
"I-I'm sorry..." She apologised softly.  
"It's not you. It's the Senete... They all think she's dead when she isn't!" He growled at the end.  
"I-if you don't mind me asking. Wh-what was the letter about?" She stuttered as she was nervous.  
"It's fine. They sent a stupid letter about her life saving to be shared with me and the Kimiko Family."  
Her eyes widen, " That's not right!"  
"I know..."

"Well I better be going...Bye..." She bowed and started to walk away.  
"Wait," He stopped her and placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. She froze and turned around to face him.  
"What's up?"  
"Come inside and let me explain," He told her.  
"N-n-n-no! It's fine! Just tell me out here."  
"Come in," He said plainly.  
"Fine," She gave in quickly and walked into his quarters. He led her down to sit on the sofa. She sat with her hands on her knees crunched up and with her head down. She tried to avoid eye contact with him. He sat down beside her and his face became serious. " I need a huge favor off you." "O-okey?" " Please look for my wife Mayu Kimiko in the world of the living."  
" But she's dead?"  
"No she isn't!" He snapped at her. She flinched slightly shocked.  
Seeing her face her apologised, "Sorry about if I snap. Please would you just try and find her. I don't believe she is dead. It would help me out my mind to rest..." Sayuri glanced down at the floor in thought. She glanced up after nodding her head once in agreement to herself, "Alright. I'll do it. She is still my Aunt at the end of the day. Okey."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem," She grinned.  
"By the way, you better start calling me your Uncle Renji. I am her husband you know."  
" Alright. Uncle Renji," She grinned, " I'll look for her. I better get going now. Bye." She bowed and got herself up and left the barric.  
" Bye and thank you."  
She ran down the barrics with a smile on her face and she spoke softly to herself, " Alright! I'll find you Aunt Mayu!"


End file.
